poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Latham Cole's train/The others head off for the mine
Here's how Latham Cole's train and the others head toward the mine in Wrath of the Century then see Anna lying on a bed Anna: as she wakes up another part of the coach Latham Cole: Your tatics have been most effective, captain. With the buffaloes in retreat, we'll be in promintory summit ahead of schedule. Jay Fuller: Believe me, what they have done to the settlements, we have given back tenfold. Anna comes in Latham Cole: Princess Anna, feeling better? Anna: A little. Latham Cole: It was the least I could do, after what you've been through. Jay Fuller: You should cinsider yourself a lucky women, Princess Anna. Had Mr. Cole had not come along when he did, with those dangerous villains, who knows what matter of volations might've transfired... Latham Cole: Captain, Captain. Please. Anna: Well, thank you. I'm in your debt. Latham Cole: No, it is I who is in debt, ever since those savages, and those recreated dinosaurs. I prayed I'd at least get one important person to safety. Anna: Thank you. return to Brian, Vinny, Celestia, Luna, and John Reid, still journeying and towing Butch. Brian: Latham Cole! looks out the window and sees them approaching Anna: Guys! almost heads outside when Cole steps in front of her Latham Cole: You don't really know who it is. Anna: Well I intend to find out. Vinny: Latham Cole! Latham Cole: Lindal, take Princess Anna to the supply car for her own safety. Cole steps outside Latham Cole: What is it, friends? Brian: We've brought the man you've been searching for. John Reid: Butch down Latham Cole: Butch Cavendish, it's like one of those great lizards buried deep in the desert, last of a dying Breed. him Cadance: in That's enough. Brian: We brought this man for justice. him loose Latham Cole: Of course. Soldier? then hand cuffs Butch Lindal: in, pointing a gun Just doing my job, Princess Anna. Princess Anna: If you wanna keep me in here, you're gonna have to shoot me. Is that part of your job? the train starts moving, jolt then makes Landel drop his gun and then Anna force pushs him and then force lifts a crate in front of him Anna: Don't do anything stupid, I'm going out. then opens the door and sees Silver Anna: Silver? the mine Little Strongheart: Tonto? Tonto, you alright? Tonto: back up groans Stupid white dog. Big Grizz: Yeah, he's alright. now come to the rest of the team Dusty: radio We've found Tonto, but Brian, Vinny, John Reid, and the Princesses have taken Butch to Latham Cole! Thomas: We must get to the mine before Latham Cole's train gets there. Sharon: I have a really bad feeling something will happen to mother. Skyla: Likewise. Percy: Come on! To the mine! Lockdown: Hijacked part of my ship, how did you let this happened? Shut down darkmatter drives, reverse course at lightspped and get us back! Thomas has taken my trophy case, and he will feel my wrath! return to the team, who are now speeding down the tracks towards the mine [[Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes] Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes